


Damnatio

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Livre IV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Elle avait échoué. Elle était bannie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble a été inspiré par le [magnifique artwork](https://naruysae.tumblr.com/post/149237274405) de [naruysae](https://naruysae.tumblr.com/) préparé à l'occasion des Oskaars. Se passe peu de temps avant l'épisode _La Révoquée_ du Livre IV.

Bannie. Quel terrible mot. Cela équivalait bien à cette mort que les mortels craignaient tant. Leur colère fut douloureuse et terrifiante, certes, mais pas autant qu’un bannissement. Ils n’avaient eu aucune pitié pour elle, car elle était Leur créature et elle Les avait déçus. Elle avait échoué avec l’Élu et Leur Plan s’en trouvait compromis. Elle eut beau supplier, rien n’y fit. _Bannie._ Rejetée dans le monde des humains, condamnée à errer comme eux pour souffrir de la faim et du froid. Oh ! Quel terrible sort Ils lui avaient réservé ! Elle n’était plus rien. Elle ne faisait plus partie du Plan. Mais surtout, _surtout_ , Arthur était maintenant à Leur merci et plus rien désormais ne pouvait le sauver de Leur Réponse.


End file.
